


Dips

by yikesola



Series: giving the people what they want [28]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2020, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Phil sees Dan coat his pinky in one of the bright orange dips and lick it off. He does so casually, like that’s just a normal thing to do. And Phil is so accustomed to being the weird one, that he’s questioning whether people have been slurping dips this whole time while he’s been regulating ketchup to the “exotic” column.A fic about excess and not letting things go to waste.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: giving the people what they want [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343839
Comments: 16
Kudos: 80
Collections: phandomficfests: escape from reality





	Dips

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [phandomficfests](http://phandomficfests.tumblr.com) Escape from Reality event (Prompt: One-Shot Comeshot)

Eleven. 

Eleven dips. 

“That’s _too many_ dips!” Phil laughs. Dan has them all spread out in a row. They look like paint, not like something Dan is going to meticulously consume. 

“I know what I’m doing,” Dan crosses his arms. “Don’t dip shame me.” 

“I would never,” Phil says, standing to grab two glasses. “But you won’t possibly finish them, we don’t have near enough carbs.” 

As they make their way through their takeout, it becomes apparent that Phil was right. The chip to dip ratio is way, way off. There’s still plenty left, littering their coffee table, and the meal is over. Phil’s ready to tease Dan when he sees Dan coat his pinky in one of the bright orange dips and lick it off. He does so casually, like that’s just a normal thing to do. And Phil is so accustomed to being the weird one, that he’s questioning whether people have been slurping dips this whole time while he’s been regulating ketchup to the “exotic” column. 

“You mean to do that with all of these?” Phil asks with a surprised laugh, pointing to the dark brown dip nearest him.

Dan doesn’t answer. Instead he reaches forward and pushes Phil’s pointed finger into the dip. He grabs Phil’s wrist and pulls the hand towards him and slips Phil’s dip-soaked finger between his lips. 

There’s a glint of mischief in Dan’s eye when he lets Phil’s finger slip from his mouth and says again, “Don’t dip shame me, babe.” 

Phil notices he’s been holding his breath. He lets out what he hopes is a casual exhale. “Or what?” he challenges, coating the same finger in the next dip over. 

Instead of grabbing Phil’s wrist this time, Dan just opens his mouth. He is challenging as well, the crackling energy in the room weirdly combative even if neither of them are sure about what— if anything— is at stake. 

Phil leans closer and wipes the dip along Dan’s bottom lip. He licks it off. There’s still dip on Phil’s finger, and Dan closes his lips around it. Phil would laugh at the theatricality with which Dan sucks his finger, if it didn’t also feel so fucking good. 

Maybe it’s the tiredness of not sleeping well last night and being so busy most of this month with birthday celebrations. Maybe it’s the satisfaction from the greasy meal they’d just finished eating. Maybe it’s the look in Dan’s eye the entire time he’s been teasing, but Phil’s feeling more excited than he thinks he should be from a little finger sucking.

He decides to lean into it. 

He takes his finger back and coats it in another dip. Dan scrambles up against Phil’s side and parts his lips. 

Phil’s other hand slips into Dan’s pyjama pants and he gives Dan’s bare ass a squeeze. That seems to have Dan upping the ante because he moans around Phil’s finger and lets his eyes drift closed. 

“Stop teasing, Phil,” Dan says when Phil pulls his hand back again. He’s a little out of breath and it’s more than Phil would have expected. Maybe Dan’s just had a craving longer than he was letting on. 

Phil laughs and kisses Dan, trying in the back of his mind to see if he can recognize the taste of the dips but it certainly isn’t his priority. Dan soon bends to kiss Phil’s neck, and Phil gets his hand on the back of Dan’s head to nudge him further down towards his hips.

Dan tugs Phil’s sweatpants down just low enough to free Phil’s cock. Phil puts his finger back in Dan’s mouth briefly, this time without even the pretence of dip, before pulling it out and tugging Dan’s pyjama pants lower as well. Dan is folded up compactly, running his tongue along the length of Phil while Phil teases his spit-soaked finger over Dan’s rim. It’s a little cramped on the sofa; despite the years of casual yoga, Dan doesn’t bend this way as easily as he did when he was young. But neither of them are complaining. 

When Dan finally sinks his mouth over the head of Phil’s dick, Phil eases his finger inside Dan. The suction he was feeling from Dan’s mouth now being performed on his already insistent cock, and the warmth of Dan’s body surrounding Phil’s finger replacing the warmth from before is making Phil’s head spin. 

It’s good and carnal and he thinks Dan has never synthesised anything better than when he broke down happiness into laughter, food, and sex. 

He knows he’s not going to do much for Dan with only one finger. He also knows he’s not going to stop Dan in order to go fetch some lube. He’s not even going to stop Dan in order to have him suck on a few more fingers. 

He’s feeling selfish. Dan lets him be selfish sometimes, and it’s one of the many, many reasons to love him. 

Dan moans around him and Phil tries his very best not to buck his hips, but he’s only human. Dan moans again and moves his hands to try to hold Phil still. Phil keeps his rhythm with the finger inside Dan, but he also moves the other to press firm circles against Dan’s perineum. In the haze of his blurred vision and muffled hearing, Phil notes that one of Dan’s hands has moved to wrap around his own neglected cock. 

Phil wants this to be good, even if it’s quick and it started silly. He wants it to always be good for Dan, he doesn’t want to ever bother with a throwaway orgasm, even when he’s feeling selfish. He crooks his finger, he circles harder, he grunts out Dan’s name. Dan stops sucking Phil off and rests his head against Phil’s stomach instead. Phil’s dick still twitches when hit with Dan’s gasping breaths. 

“Please,” Dan whines. Phil knows he’s not pleading to him, knows he’s not the one standing in the way of Dan’s release here. He knows Dan’s begging some nebulous acceptor of pleas not to be robbed of something so delicious and something so, so near it would be such a shame to lose it—

Dan tightens around Phil’s finger, and spills onto his bent legs beneath him, and cries out Phil’s name. 

He gets his mouth around Phil’s cock again so quickly that Phil can only assume Dan is still riding the waves of his orgasm and desperate for an outlet of that energy. He’s not about to complain. 

Phil digs his nails into Dan’s shoulders as the only warning he can provide that he’s close. Words are lost, he can’t speak and may never speak again. So much for his English Language degree… all he can do is grunt and gasp and finally, he’s coming in Dan’s eager mouth. 

They sit curled up on the sofa, messy and spent and still out of breath. It’s so fucking good that Phil figures the mess can wait, it’s future-Phil’s problem. Maybe, he figures, that’s what Dan means when he says he’s a mess to live with. But Dan, too, is just basking in it all right now so Phil doesn’t think there will be any complaints that aren’t said fondly. 

“You still have like a third of your dips, y’know,” Phil says, looking to the table and seeing that whatever his finger had scooped up didn’t really make a difference. 

Dan pokes Phil’s side. “Shut up,” he laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/613511141822480384/dip) !


End file.
